The present invention relates to vehicles for clearing snow. More specifically, the present invention relates to a snow and ice clearing vehicle including a combination of systems including a snow clearing device, a heating system, a suction system, and a reservoir for collecting and removing snow and ice from roadways and sidewalks.
Maintaining roadways during the winter months can be a very difficult task to accomplish due to the accumulation of snow and ice formed by heavy precipitation and cold temperatures. To maintain roadways, both private individuals and governments currently use machines and devices that displace snow, rather than remove it, e.g. snow plows, snow blowers, shovels, and so on. However, displaced snow can get in the way of pedestrians and motorists, can build up and cause problems, e.g. flooding, when it melts, and can hide ice that is extremely dangerous for motorists. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a vehicle that removes snow and ice from roadways as opposed to merely displacing them.